Más que un helado cualquiera
by FragmenI
Summary: One-Shot. Scorpius está decidido a ayudar a Lily a limpiarse el helado que se le cayó en su remera, de una forma bastante... original.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sí a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>_ás que un helado cualquiera._

Una gran mala idea era la de Albus Potter. ¿Ir a comer helado? esa era totalmente pasable y bienvenido. ¿Con Scorpius Malfoy? nada pasable y totalmente bienvenido a irse. ¡Por favor! Su madre no podía obligarla a salir con ellos.

- No te vas a quedar sola - le aseveró su madre, mientras agarraba su cartera - Vas a ir con tú hermano, y punto.  
>La pelirroja miraba a su mamá con rabia, no le podía hacer eso a ella. Lily odiaba con toda su alma al cretino de Malfoy, era un egocéntrico, petulante, mujeriego, arrogante, tarado, imbécil y muchas cosas más; según Lily, porque para el 99% del sexo femenino en Hogwarts Scorpius era simplemente "caliente".<p>

- Ya soy grande, puedo quedarme sola - dijo Lily, con vos seria. Su madre la miró atentamente y luego largó una pequeña risita.

- ¿Cómo hace dos meses que casi prendes fuego toda la cocina? - Ginny miró con atención a su hija, mientras Lily pasaba la lengua sobre sus blancos dientes; bien, su mamá ganó.

No había sido para tanto, solamente había querido cocinar un pastel para James por su cumpleaños. Le ocurrió lo que a cualquiera le podía pasar; se olvidó el pastel adentro. La pelirroja había intentado quitar el humo de todas las formas posibles, hasta abrió la puerta delantera; mucho no sirvió

- Si me hubieras dejado mi varita... - comenzó Lily. Ginny la detuvo con la mano.

- Papá y yo nos vamos linda - le dio un beso en la frente - ¡Albus, Lily va con ustedes!

- ¿Qué? - se escuchó el grito indignado de Albus desde la planta de arriba.

- Se nota que soy bienvenida - ironizó Lily, mientras mantenía su pose de brazos cruzados y mirada verde indignada.

- Por supuesto - Ginny sonrió - Adiós, los quiero mucho.

Ginny, antes Weasley, Potter, cerró la puerta en las narices de su hija. Lily respiró profundo y luego soltó el aire. Detrás de ella su hermano bajaba las escaleras desesperado.

- ¿Enserio vienes con nosotros? - Lily levantó una ceja al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

- No soy tan mala - admitió la chica, mientras pasaba junto a él para ir a encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que Albus-el-indignado se decidiera a ir a tomar un helado.

- No, claro que no - se burló el chico. Ella solo siguió subiendo - ¡Lily no vendrás!

- Mamá me castigará si no lo hago - dijo la pelirroja, mirando por sobre su hombro al morocho que la seguía por atrás.

- No es justo.

- Por mí que venga.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta a mirar al rubio que estaba en el marco de la puerta. Lily giró los ojos.

- ¿Cuál es el truco? - sonrió falsamente - ¿Me tirarás helado?

El rubio solo sonrió petulante, con la misma mirada fría y calculadora de siempre.

- ¿No te molesta? - preguntó Albus, señalando a su hermana.

Lily levantó una ceja, lo que Malfoy decía en la casa Potter no importaba y menos para ella.

- No - admitió el rubio. Dándose vuelta y volviendo a entrar en la habitación de Albus.

- Vaya... - susurró Albus, estupefacto. Miró a su hermana - ¿Lo hechizaste?

- Sé - Lily se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta, luego de mirar hastiada a su hermano.

- Vamos en cinco - dijo Albus, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Minutos? - preguntó la pelirroja, solo por hacerlo.

No, años - el morocho vivía ironizando.

- Genial, por mí bien.

Albus giró los ojos, para luego alejarse de la puerta de su hermana. Entró a su habitación para ver a Scorpius jugar divertido en la Wii; un juego creado por humanos comunes, era genial.

* * *

><p>Lily no estaba realmente "divertida". Scorpius y Albus, junto a ella, reían de cada cosa que se les ocurriera. La pelirroja cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos y luego se dirigió hacia una vidriera, observando la bonita ropa que allí había. La ropa que ahora tenía puesta comparada con la lujosa y a la moda que había en la vidriera no era nada.<p>

- ¡Lily! - llamó Albus, que estaba bastante alejado con Scorpius.

La pelirroja apuró el paso. No es que ella sea una loca en la moda, pero de ves en cuando le gustaba; sin exagerar. Solo tenía puesta una básica común y corriente, de color marrón, unos jeans y unas zapatillas de color blanco. Junto a ella pasó un grupo de chicos que la miraron interesados, uno de ellos le silbó, Lily bajó el rostro enrojecido.

- Esos tarados - Albus se puso a su lado - No te me alejes.

Lily tubo ganas de pegar a su hermano. Todo el mundo decía que James era el más sobre protector; pero no conocían a Albus en su faceta de loco-celos-manía. La pelirroja sabía que era bonita, fácilmente era la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts; ni siquiera Victorie o Dominique, las hijas de la famosa Fleur, podían con ella. Pero Lily no era de esas  
>chicas interesadas en andar de novia, solo había salido con un chico hasta ahora y no aceptaba ninguna salida.<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius siguió tomando de su helado. Miraba a su mejor amigo, Albus, y luego a la hermana de Albus, Lily. No es que con la chica tubiera mala relación, simplemente ni se hablaban. El sabía que ella estaba allí luego de que su madre, Ginny Potter, había insistido en que no podía quedarse sola en la casa. Y eso no molestaba absolutamente en nada a Scorpius. La compñía de Lily era...reconfortante. Era la típica chica sexy de cuerpo infartante y cara de ángel. La chica más bonita de Hogwarts, y aunque Scoprius nunca lo reconocería; era también la chica que seimpre había soñado. Inteligente, bonita, orgullosa, un carácter temperental y ciertas actitudes mas que de la chica gustaba.<p>

La gran carcajada de Albus desconcertó al rubio, quitándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Que bruta eres - decía entre risas el Potter.

- Callate - el espetó la muchacha, con la mirada verde-celeste cortante.

Scorpius recién entendió todo el lío. A Lily se le había caído el helado, y en la remera...en los pechos...

- Me voy al baño - murmuró, mientras se levantaba furiosa. Jamás agradeció que hubiera tan poca gente en ese lugar.

Albus seguía riendo, mientras se deleitaba con su helado perfecto.

- Ya vengo - anunció el rubio, se levantó sin recibir respuesta del despistado Albus.

Encontró el baño de damas, y sin tocar la puerta entró. Lily estaba frente a uno de los espejos individuales sobre un labado, mientras se limpiaba la remera con un rollo de papél higiénico.

- Mierda - musitó, Lily deseaba entender porque justo ahora no tenía su varita.

Scorpius se colocó detrás de ella, mirando atravez del espejo como la chica se limpiaba la remera. Tenía los pechos perfectos, tal vez un poco grandes, pero seguían siendo bien redondeados, altos por naturaleza y separados; no mucho puesto que tenía una gran delantera.

- Dejame ayudarte - murmuró Scorpius detrás de ella. La chica se sobresaltó tanto que casi pega a Scorpius en la frente con su cabeza por el respingo que dio.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué haces acá Scorpius? ¡Estás loco! - la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, mientras se ruborizaba lentamente.

- ¿Solo saliste con Krum, no Lily? - susurró, embelezado en el rostro que había dejado atrás varias pecas.

- Sí - respondió ella, reaccionó - ¿Y eso qué?

- Seguro el nunca habrá hecho esto - murmuró con voz ronca. Se agachó, para sorpresa de la Potter, y colocó su rostro entre el cuello y hombro esbelto de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces? - cuestionó, con la voz sorprendida y susurrando.

Scorpius pudo sentir como la respiración de la chica se aumentaba, desconcertante. La agarró por los hombros, por si quería irse; dudaba que lo hiciera. Pasó su lengua desde el cuello hasta la parte del comienzo de los pechos, que a pesar de la prenda de cuello alto se notaba. Delineó la redondeada forma, todo lo que la ropa permitía. La lengua de él era cálida y sumamente excitante para Lily, que se encontraba tan intrigada y descocertada desde hace diez segundos.

Scorpius volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido, del otro lado del cuello, lamiendo algunos restos de helado de más. Se enderezó nuevamente, mientras sonreía petulante.

- Rico - murmuró. Ella lo miraba como si estubiera loco - Espero repetirlo luego.

El salió del baño y se sentó junto a Albus. Minutos después llegó Lily, con la cara colorada. Se notaba que se había mojado el rostro, a pesar de todo el calor seguía presente en su bonito rostro.

- Tengo que irme - anunció, agarrando sus cosas.

- Mamá me va a matar si te dejo sola - Albus siguió devorando su helado. Con una perfección inmaculada.

- Los esperaré en casa - anunció.

- ¿Qué tienes? Estás más colorada que la corbata de Gryffindor.

- Nada - se apresuró a decir, miró al rubio - Los espero para continuar.

Ella se alejó, mientras el rubio la miraba desconcertado. ¿Le parecía o Lily le dijo que esparaba por más?

- Quiero ir a tu casa - dijo, como si fuera de vida o muerte.

- Iremos luego - anunció con un gruñido el morocho - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en el baño?

- No sé, me entretube mucho - musitó. Albus le miró con una ceja alzada y con la cabeza levemente retrocedida hacia otro lado. - No te malpienses imbécil.

- Nunca lo haría. ¿Crees que Lily se enojaría si la seguimos?.

- No - Scorpius no pudo evitar decirlo demasiado rápido. "Además, quiero verle el trasero mientras camina".

* * *

><p>Hola :) ¡Bueno, sí, esta pareja me atrapó y mucho! Es que de verdad es ta bonita y original; más interesante que el RoseScorpius desde luego. Les cuento que en twitter puse "A mí me gustaría que Lily, la hija de Harry, terminara con Scorpius, el hijo de Draco. RT si te gusta la idea" ¡Y tube más de cien RT en menos de cinco minutos! ¿Genial no?

Espero sus comentarios, soy nueva y es lindo que te apoyen (:

¡Saludos!


End file.
